Eeveelutions: Silver
by Crimson Red Cross
Summary: One day, a troubled boy is revealed a secret from his Jolteon. Suddenly they start getting closer and closer. Journey across the kanto region with new friends and facing new enemys. Please review. And check out my other stories too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As line shone forth through the window, little pitter patters could be heard coming from a jolteon. She snuck within the shadows of the door, not making a sound. She scampered onto the bed and under the covers. Rubbing up against her master. His name was Jack, he had crystal blue eyes with blonde messy hair. As she rubbed up against him he was shocked. Ouch! Why did you shock me jolteon?! She looked up at him, confused she cocked her head to the side letting out a soft"hmn?". "Never mind". Jack started getting dressed putting on his black jeans and blue shirt on. "Oh I almost forgot!" He went back to grab his car keys and said bye to his jolteon. Jack walking out his house walked to his Kia. He put the car in reverse backing out of the driveway when he looked next to him his jolteon was there. "Jesus! When did you get there jolteon?" I have to go to work." Jolteon did not like that answer. "Jolteon!" She cried until a little zap was heard, frying the car. Jack, was frozen solid."Are you kidding me?!" Jack screamed. "Did you just fry my car?!" As jolteon decided to lay down and clean herself. "I have to get to my shift at the daycare…..." How am I going to get there on time. Just as he said that some shock went through his brain. "This wouldn't have happened if you would've said goodbye." Someone said in a sing song voice. "Who's there?" Jolteon surprised that Jack heard her looked up and said "I did." Spinning around to see no one there except jolteon he asked again.

Laughing she hopped onto his lap and said "I did."once more. He looked down at his jolteon who was smiling. "Did you just talk?" "Yep!". He saw pitch black before he started to pass out. " Jack I…" before he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up

Chapter 2: Waking up

As Jack wakes up his jolteon is at his side. He looks outside to see smoke emmiting from his cars engine "Ughhh why did you fry my car jolteon?Jolteon was looking at him furiously before breaking down and saying "Cause you didn't even say goodbye to me!" As jolteon tears up, jack caresses her face wiping up the tears. I'm sorry, I thought I did, it still gives you no right to use thunder on me and my car I mean if you wanted to do that you could do it to the television when the resident evil 6 movie was post poaned" This is what I get." Jack thought, "but onto more important matters, how am I able to understand you now." "Well first off now that you can understand me I think I need a real name." Jack thought long and hard," how about bolts?" Why give me a name almost everyjolteon has? "How about Silver?"?" Silver started to cry tears of joy. "But how am I able to understand you?" "Maybe when I zapped the car it did something to your speech bank?" "What?" Jack said. "Your speech bank is a part of the brain where all words you know are contained, when I zapped you it must of taught the Pokémon launguage to you.""I have no idea what you meant." "Hughhh…. never mind Jack."Silver! I have to get to work, can you fix it?" Silver and Jack both walk down the gray concreate patted driveway to the car. "Silver, Use thunder!" Silver charged up her energy and unleashed it on the car. After the after-shock went away they waited five minutes before getting in. Well I thinks it's sa….." BOOM! Jacks jaw dropped to the floor when he saw his radiator blew up, then Silver started to speak then lost her words. I am so sorry Jack…. I didnt mean to destroy your car." "Hughhhhhhh it's alright I just wish I would've said goodbye yesterday…. Now the only way to make it to work on time is on my bike."When Jack started on his bike he made it to his job five minutes late. "Where have you been?" Crystal asked. Crystal was the best employee at the daycare, he had only known her for five days because he started this job at the end of summer before his journey. She had hair as red as a poppy field, a slim figure, and hazel nut brown eyes." Uhhhh…. I think my car is fried, can you take a look at it."

"Sure no problem." She popped the hood of the car looking at its glory. She had to redo the oil and take care of the spark came up from the car with oil all over her face and clothes."Hate to break it to you but your cars radiator exploded from to much of a shock from your jolteon." "Hughhh….. I knew it…." but there is a Pokémon tournament going on that the grand prize is a car." Jack looking back at Crystal, runs up to her and hugs her. "Thank you! Now I might actually be able to get places. So what's our job today?" "Today we have to bathe and groom 's Ninetails, then we have to give-out the Pokémon eggs, after that we need to travel over to the Pokémon ranch and help the Pokémon rangers capture the raging Pokémon." Let's get to work then. As soon as Jack walked in the room the Ninetails looked at him furiously. "Hey b..b..buddy I see you finnaly got the bubble gum out of your hair. Damn right I did! It took a week to get that damn bubble gum out of my hair! So I'm gonna make today so miserable for you, you have no idea! The Ninetails was now staring so intensely at Jack it looked like she was trying to burn a hole through his head. The whole day wasn't easy when Jack gave her a bath she used flamethrower on the water and gave him a burn mark. When Ninetails wasn't looking Jack stuck gum on the hairbrush and told Ninetails it was his last day. When Jack walked out he said one thing. Hey Nine ya got gum in you hair again. The Ninetails looked at her tail and then stared Jack down, swearing she would get vengeance. Jack and Crystal were done with their work. "Whew…. I'm gonna ride on home Crystal." Crystal turned around to wave goodbye to Jack. As Jack gallantly returned to his bike, he found out it was stolen. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!"

He walked a mile back to the daycare to ask Crystal to take him back to his house. As Crystal drove by the poke store Jack asked Crystal if they could make a quick stop. "Why do we need to stop?" "Well I need more than one Pokémon so I'm gonna buy 2 on sale and train them!" "Thanks Crystal!" Jack shouted as she drove off. He walked into his house and told Silver the news. "That's Great! But….. you only have one Pokémon…. And that's me.". "Yeah but i went out and bought two pokemon. As Jack threw them in the air two flashes came out.


	3. Chapter 3: Round 1

Chapter 3: Round 1

As the poke balls emitted a white a red light two Pokémon step out. "I found them on sale for 500$." A fiery growl was heard as was a thump," it was a growthlite…."

And then a thumping is heard as a Pokémon steps out the shadows with his bone."and a cubone." "The cubone's name is Bone. And growlithe's is Fang."

Fang and Bone walked up to Silver. "Nice to meet you!" Silver starred at them both trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" Fang asked. "You just said the same thing thogther at the exact same time! It's just funny." Fang and Bone looked at each other confused. "I don't get what your laughing at...are you laughing at the fact we grew up thogther and can finish each others sentences. Still both confused they turned to their new master. "Welcome home guys my name is Jack. Since your probably not that strong we should focus on your skills." "First off we're gonna work on speed. So we're gonna make you pull rocks across the yard 3 times. After that we're gonna work with Bones dig attack. Then Reds Ember." They walk out to the training yard they find test dummies, burnt trees, charcoal,and bid 50lb they see the training yard they tie the boulders onto Bone and Fang they pull it across the yard 3 times. "Huff huff huff….. can we take a break." Fang asked. " yes you and Bone can take ten. I'm gonna work with Silver" as Silver turned to Jack he had already gotten a test dummy for her bite and double kick attacks." Alrighty now back to you two you've been on break long enough. Let's get started on Bones Dig. When you use dig try to gather as much rock as you can for extra damage, try it on that dummy."When Bone started working on dig Jack walked to Fang. "And you try to burn that tree while eating charcoal."The two did as they were told working on their speed and signature attacks."alright now we're gonna work on special attack,let's get to work guy, Fang I want you to practice your growl on Bone, Bone I want you to practice dig on Fang, and Silver I want you to practice thunder on Bone till he deals like it's a normal attack! Come on let's go!"They furiously trained for 2 weeks. They had also done work around town to get full heals and super potions. "One entry for the tournament please." The ticket vendor slid him a ticket. Alrighty guys this is it….. beyond these doors is where we win that car and go on our journey." Ladies and Gentlemen our first match JACK VS CLYDE!

Alrighty here we go. "Go Silver!" "Teon!" Clyde just stood there silent grabbing his Pokémon. He had hair as orange as a tangerine, with a slim figure standing about 5'6, his face was covered by a shadow leaving only a sliver of his electric green eyes."Go Flareon!" A big red flame burst out,the Pokémon stood on all fours gallanty.

"Hmnnn this should be a good battle…." Clyde said to flareon. The announcer waited for 5 seconds before saying BATTLE COMMENCE!

Silver use double kick! The flareon lunged at Silver, Silver dodged and double kicked her from behind. Flareon was launched across the stadium. Silver Use Bite!

As quickly as the command was given Silver bit Flareon. "Aughhhh!"

Flareon use Crunch! "Almost feel bad for you." Silver screamed from the pain. "Silver one last attack! Thunder!" Jack shouted across the battle field." Almost feel bad for you" Silver whispered. Before giving a massive thunder. The Flareon stood up with massive battle wounds, but took it like it was use ember then finish it with a tackle and double kick. Flareon rushed forwards Silver jumped up and did a flip to use ember, Silver fell to the ground in throbbing pain , when silver fell to the ground Flareon used tackle then finished it with a double kick. Silver stood up with wounds as black as the midnight use Flareon building up energy was left vulnerable Jack saw this as an opportunity to use shadow ball. Silver use shadow ball! Silver conjured up the energy then kept in the air to gain extra strength. A wounded Flareon unleashed a full powered flamethrower as Silver unleashed a shadow ball. The two attacks collided in a battle, flamethrower and shadow ball combined in a massive explosion and Flareon was caught in it. As the dust cleared the crowd saw a fainted Flareon in the middle. JACK IS THE WINNER! The crowd let out a ear shredding cry. "Good battle man…." Clyde said as he walked off.

"Nice job Silver!" "Thanks Jack!" Silver said while blushing. Alright our next battle is tomorrow solo let's go to the hotel. They walked out of the stadium. Only to stopped by the ticket vendor. "You almost forget the bets placed on you." The vendor then put 5,000$ in Jacks hand. "Thanks ticket guy." Jack and the others contained to walk out with the 5K in hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Crystal?

Chapter 4: Crystal?!

As they arrived at the hotel, classical and a jazz combination type music echoed through the museum like hotel asJack walked up to the front desk. "One Bedroom please in the common suite." Jack asked the employee. "Do you have a reservation sir." "No ma'am I don't have a reservation." The employee tippitay tapped away on her computer trying to find a nice room for Jack. "We have one room left, here are the keys, its phone number, and a menu for room service." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Clyde sitting outside on the bus stop bench

waiting for the bus. Jack walked over to Clyde,"hey Clyde what's up." Clyde turning his head around looked at Jack. "Hey aren't you that guy who had the jolteon?" Yeah we battled earlier at the stadium. "Thanks that was a good battle, it was actually my last battle in Viridian before I hit the road. I'm Going to pewter city next." Jack stopped for a minute. Well me and Silver and the others can't handle everything ourselfs maybe if I let him come along he can help us, he wasn't exactly easy to put him down, but he only had one Pokémon. After thinking long and hard Jack made up his maybe if I win the car you can come with me. Clyde sat there in shock." Do you really mean it?!" Yeah that was an awesome battle, it's the least I can do, heck maybe we can journey thogther. Clyde sat there staring at Jack. "Thanks man." The only thing you'd have to do is pay half the gas and buy half the food."Deal!" The two walked in to the hotel each saying goodbye to the other. Silver was the only one out of her pokeball rubbing up against Jack. She never liked her pokeball ever since Jack found her as a baby eevee at the daycare. "You know, I never really figured out why you picked me out of all the other eevees." Well you always seemed sad compared to all the eevees, so I thought maybe if I gave you a nice home to come to you would cheer up. Silver blushed in response to his answer. "I...I…" Silver froze in response into the answer. Jack fell silent as they walked to the elevator but he gave a smile to Silver before he stopped talking. "Thank you for everything Jack. I don't know what I would've done if it weren't for you." Jack looked at Silver confused and then he blushed, it wasn't something Jack did often he always was ecstatic to help anyone in need with a smile on his face. Finnaly the elevator started ascending, and Eminem's Without me started to play. "I've always loved this song!" (Note: this song is not mine!)

"I've created a monster, cause nobody wants to see Marshall they want shady I'm chopped liver. Well if if you want shady this what I'll give ya a little bit of weed mixed with some hard li…." and then the elevator stopped on floor 3. " well where on our floor." Silver still fell silent and froze her words like a glaceon. "Wasn't it room 368 Silver?" Y….ye….s. Jack started to worry about Silver and tried to get her in as quick as possible." Come on let's go to bed Silver…." Silver wanting to stay up and spend time with Jack so she asked, can we get something to eat? "There's a Dennys down the road but I'll take you on one condition." What's that? "I'm going to carry you because you look woozy." Deal. They arrived at Denny's 20 minutes later. "Well what do you want…." Jack stopped in his tracks as he saw Crystal in her trainer outfit with her Vaporeon named rain. "Crystal!" Crystal turner around and smiled brightly. Jack! What are you doing here? Crystal said questioning Jack." Silver wanted some food." Hi silver! Crystal then beckoned her forward, Silver came to her then Crystal caressed her cheek and Silver gave off a little joy shock. Always the same I guess. "Hey Crystal you can sit with us if you want." Sure I'd love to! They sat down at table five just as the waiter came around. "May I please take your order?" I'd like a pizza platter and a salad with fries for the both of us. "And for your Jolteon and Vaporeon?" "Uhh…. just regular Pokémon food." "And will that be all?" Yes it will. "So did you come to fight in the tournament?" Crystal took a quick bite of her food and swallowed then and no…. Jack was confused by this as he took a bite he then spoke. "What's the other reason besides the tournament?" Well there's a Pokémon contest! "What is that?" As Crystal and Jack spoke Rain and Silver had a side conversation of their own. "So what's with you and Jack?" I honestly don't know how he feels about me…. I know he loves me…. but I don't know if it's in that way. "Well I do now one way you could find out…." as Rain spoke Silver quickly cut him off. How!? "Well it's very simple, ask him at a very vulnerable moment." As they both walk back to the hotel Crystal and Jack relize they're staying at the same one. "Oh your staying at the Viridian hotel too!?" Yep! As the two banter back and forth they walk to the elevator. Well this is where I stop my room is right across from the elevator. Disappointed, Jack said good-night to Crystal and rain, before getting on the elevator ( still playing without me) and fell plumply asleep on his bed.


	5. Chapter 5: The Confession

Chapter 5: The Confession

"Thanks everyone for supporting me so far. I had a lot of time over Veterans Day weekend so I wrote chapter two through 6 I've decided I'd publish this later on November 14th 2016 to see any grammatical errors. I will publish 6 and 7 tomorrow because 6 still has errors and 7 isn't finished just yet, if pepole like this story I might think about making a series. Keep reading on! Oh and by the way check out KnightsKings stuff he has an awesome Sun and Moon series out!- Silver the espeon

As a alarm clock blasted Jacks ear, a creak was heard in his bed. He lifted up the blanket to find Silver sprawled out on the bed. "What are you doing Silver?"

As Silver woke up she was grossed out by the taste of her saliva. Well I wanted to be with you…. why? As Jack looked at his alarm clock his eyes grew as wide as a charizard. "Oh crap!" What? "We're almost late to the tourtament we only have 20 minutes to get there!" Jack exclaimed. Go get dressed than! I'll get your stuff Jack. Jack rushed to the closet grabbing his jeans,shirt and his beanie. "Alrighty lets go!" They rushed out the room to find Crystal standing by the door with rain."Well, well, well, I thought you were gonna be late so I came to your room come on let's go!" As they all walked onto the elevator they heard a cry. "Hey wait up for me Jack!" Clyde raved. Jack bolted to hold the door for Clyde. "Thanks man!" Crystal turned to Jack confusidly asked, who's he? "Oh this is my friend Clyde, we battled in the tourtament. Clyde this is Crystal she works with me at the day care." They both looked at each other and shook hands. "Nice to meet you!" They each said. "alright we all need to get to the car."as soon as they got down stairs they bolted torwards the car past the front desk. "Hop in everyone!" As Crystal put the car in drive, she put in reverse doing a 180 in the parking lot. "Everyone strapped in?" Crystal said with a smile. "I'm no….." good!. And just with a snap of the finger she was doing 60 down the free way. "Alright everyone got there stuff?" "I got Bone and Fang for today's battle." Oh right it's the last day. First is double battle, then it goes to triple battle. Crystal slammed on the breaks at the last parking spot. Good luck Jack you'll need it!

"Alrighty so first round I'm gonna use Bone and Silver." OUR SECOND CONTESTANTS ARE…. TERA VS JACK! " Alrighty man, your up. Good luck dude." As Jack walked into the stadium he noticed a 13 year old girl standing at the end on ft he stadium. She had white and pink hair, with purple eyes and wore capris, a camp shirt, and a golfers cap. You look like a good trainer, hope this is gonna be a good battle! "You seem excitable for someone who's gonna lose." Tera laughed at that line. Well we'll see about that. Go charmander and ratticate. Jack paused to think about the attack pattern," if I release Bone I have an advantage, but he has low defense and will be damaged by metal claw."

"Alrighty lets go Silver and Bone!"

Silver use shadow ball on Bones bone rush! The two jumped up when they saw charmander about to use ember. "Silver aim the shadow ball at charmander I'll go for ratticate!" Silver nodded. The shadow ball crept near as charmander used ember on Bone. IT HAS NO EFFECT SINCE CUBONE IS A GROUND TYPLE FOLKS! Bone then jumped up to ratticate to use bone rush to only miss and get hit by hyper fang. "Aghhh!" Bone fell down on his knee gripping his side, he was just snapped like a kit Kay from that hyper fang he continued to fight on after he got up, then used dig. Silver use double kick after you use dig. Ratticate go defend charmander while he charges up flamethrower! But all was for nothing as Silver and Bone used dig on Charmander which in returned was K.O as Silver jumped out of the tunnel she used double kick. The ratticate flew across the stadium only to be hit by pure solid rock,the ratticate was struggling for air after the double kick closing in his lungs but he was still standing. Silver rush in for another double kick, Bone rush in for a tackle! As Silver glided across the air lunging to ratticate. Ratticate use hyper fang. Ratticate lunged for the opportunity but was stopped by Bones tackle and K.O by Silvers double kick. AND THE WINNER IS JACK! The crowd screamed as Jack walked out the stadium. He pulled Fang out of his pokeball to explain the game plan. "What took you so long to beat that kid, master? I could've taken on that ratticate." But if you did take him on you would've been on a tactical disadvantage with charmander because if he would've blasted Silver with that flamethrower she would've been left with burn, leaving you against 2. "Ohhh." So were fighting Crystal next in a triple battle so here's the plan.

After 3 minutes of planning the announcer announced the final battle. "Alrighty, it's our time to shine!" FOLKS ITS TIME FOR THE LAST BATTLE PUT YOUR HANDS THOGTHER FOR JACK OUR SO FAR CHAMPION, AND CRYSTAL OUR SPONSER FOR THE TOURTAMENT AS WE ALL KNOW THE WINNER WILL RECIVE A NEW CAR AND 10K ARE BOTH BATTLERS READY…. START! Go Bone,Fang, And Silver! As soon as Crystal releases her Pokémon Silver go for Rain! As Crystal detaches her Pokémon from her belt, Go Rain, Trubbish, And Milotic. The trio stands in the dust each looking better than the last. "Fang stay away from milotic and Rain! Silver Go after Milotic and Rain! Bone go after trubbish! Fang provide cover for Silver and Bone! All of them yelled got it back torwards, for the crowd it sounded like teon, rawwre, and rwar. Silver use thunder bolt on Milotic. Bone use bone rush on trubbish the use dig on whatever Pokémon you want! Fang when Rain turns around use Crunch. Milotic use hydro pump! The Milotic closed its eyes as it charged up its hydro saw this as an opportunity and used thunderbolt on Milotic then Bone used dig on Milotic. WOAH FOLKS, IN ALL MY YEARS OF BEING A REFREE I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT! The Milotic tried to stand up but it was effortless because it had no energy after the hit it took. MILOTIC IS KNOW OUT OF THE BATTLE! Then Fang used Crunch on Rain bringing her deffense down. "Awww did that hurt?" Rain turned around and focused all its attention on Bone. Rain you've got him right where you want him use aqua ring! Rain smiled as the Bone coward in fear as the relization of the move Rain was about to do. "Awww did the little cubone loose his confidence?" Rain was now laughing at him till Silver jumped in and used use Toxic spikes! Bone deflected them onto trubbish with bone rush K.O trubbish. TRUBBISH IS NOW K.O TO, CRYSTAL HAS ONLY ONE POKÉMON LEFT! Rain use hydro pump! "Fang, Bone move no…." Before Jack could finish both were K.O. WOW, BY RAINS ONE POWERFUL MOVE SHE K.O EVREYONE ON JACKS TEAM EXCEPT SILVER! Crystal walked over to Jack to shake his hand. "I didn't excpect the thunder dig combo. Nice job Jack!" Same to you, that hydro pump was strong enough to wipe out everyone except silver. Both shook hands. May the best win!

"Silver, i want you to know that even if you win I'll still respect you, cause this is a good fight. May the best master win." Rain whispered to Silver. Thanks, cause I'm gonna win! Silver use Thunder! Rain counter with swerve and double kick!

But this was all part of the plan. Silver do it now! Silver dug a tunnel underneath and did a double kick then used thunderbolt. Rain now incapacitated. Jack was now THE WINNER! FOLKS THIS IS UNBELIVABLE A NEWBIE TO THE VIRIDIAN CITY TOURTAMENT WON AGAINST CRYSTAL OUR LOCAL MASTER!" Jack come to the back to get your van and 10k. Silver ran up to Jack

"We did it! Bone,Fang,Me,And you silver, I couldn't have done it without you." Tears began to roll down Silvers face. Jack there's something I've wanted to tell you but I'll tell it to you later at the hotel. Clyde and Crystal ran up to Jack. "Dude is that what you were planning Jack that was awesome!" That was an awesome match Jack , Hey maybe I'll come with you on your journey. "Thanks guys and your more than welcome to come with me Crystal but I've got to talk to that girl I fought earlier. Jack walked over to the crying girl in the bleachers. "Tera right?" Yeah what do you want…" you put up a really good fight and I've got 6 seats in my car so do you wanna come with us?" I'd love to! "Alright it's settled after we all leave the hotel we can pile up say goodbye to our families, buy some supplies and leave for pewter. Which is a 2 day drive if we take time to train." After he talked to Tera. He went to claim his car and 10k. After he drove to the hotel with Clyde and Tera. He walked into the room and got into bed and turned the light off. "Hey silver what did you want to say to me?" Well ever since you showed me you care for me I….. " take your time it's alright." I…..Love you. Jack froze in his tracks and blushed. "I was wondering why you were acting so weird lately. I love you to Silver, and I want to be with you. Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Well I didn't know how to go about it, you've always been there for me but if you would've said no it would've been awkward between the two of us. "Silver even if I would've said no I wouldn't have let that get to me and ruin our relation ship, No matter what would've happened I can't just leave a friend behind like that it's not in me to do this. You were my only friend growing up, ever since I was 13 you've been there for me, 5 years later your still there for me."Silver started to cry from his you Jack,I needed to hear that response! Both looked into each others eyes before sealing it with a kiss. "Good night" good night. Till they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6: The Transformation

Chapter 6 : The transformation

Authors Note: hey guys by the time I post this I should be almost done with chapter 7 and I've posted my new story Undertale: The last Judgement. Hope you guys enjoy! - Silver The Espeon.

As Jack woke up he was greeted by Silver . "Jack , I have a surprise for you ." What is it Silver ? Silver stood up and started to use thunderbolt , Jack freaked out by this . So he got up and fumbled . Woah I don't know what i did but I'm sorry please don't shock me ! Silver then shocked Jack . Owwww ! ! Jack then started to transform . He grew out long legs , a snout and big ears . After the transformation was done Jack looked in the mirror . What happened to me ? " Well it's a secret bond between Pokemon and trainer . If a Pokemon and trainer love each other enough the Pokemon can transform the trainer into their species . And now you can change yourself at will by using thunder attacks on yourself ." . But what about when I'm in human form ? " Well now you can use thunder wave in your human form to transform yourself ! " .Thanks silver . Jack then walked up to Silver and gave her a kiss on the cheek . So can you transform me back ? I mean we need to get ready ! " calm down ! Just give me a minute to charge up a thunder wave ." . After Silver unleashed a Thunder wave on Jack , he started to transform into his normal self . Thanks silver . " No problem ! " . As Jack walked out he went to everyone's room to get Crystal , Tera , And Clyde . Wake up everybody ! " Why are we up so early ? " . Crystal asked . " Look Jack I'm 13 years old I need sleep ." . Tera said as she drifted to sleep . I'm up and rearing to go ! Clyde yelled . All right Do you want to take your truck along with us Crystal ? Or leave it here . " We might as well . So we can bring camping supplies and wood ." . We both live alone . So we can text our family's where we're going ." . I've already told the daycare that we're starting our journeys Crystal . Clyde is there anything you need to do ? Clyde thought for a moment , yeah I need to go tell my parents that I'm going with you . What about you Tera ? Do you need to go see your parents . " My parents are in Unova ! " . Woah that's a long time away . Jack thought to himself . Alrighty so here's the plan , first we go to Clydes house , then we go out to eat and get supplies , then we hit the road . Alright everyone get their stuff and check out , I'll get the car out around front . Everyone walked to their respective rooms . Jack walked out to the car setting everything up for the trip . " Bone can you check to see if we have our camping stuff ? " Fang then perked up and said , Yeah we have everything . " where is Bone ? " . He's with Silver . " Alrighty that's evreything , I wonder if everyone's ready , Come on Silver let's go get the others ." . Silver and Jack walked into the hotel where everyone and their bags were sprawled across the floor . " Hey guys everything is set up just put your stuff in my car , and if you have any camping supplies just put them in Crystals truck ." . Clyde and Tera both jumped up and shouted , , Let's punch it ! They all walked out to the car putting their stuff into the car . " Alright Clyde where do you live ." . Oh I live by the viridian city gym ." . Alrighty I'll drop you off while Me , Tera and Crystal go to pick up potions and full heals ." . Okay I'll see you in an hour . Clyde walked off to his house while him and the others drove off to the poke store . Jack while switching gears noticed someone furry rubbing up against his hand , it was Silver . " Hey Jack ,cMe and Rain are gonna go to the contest section . After Rain heard that he let out a loud " Eon !"Hmmnm!" . Well alright what about you Tera ? I'm gonna go get special deffense , attack and speed buckles for Charmanders training session , and a hp brace for Ratticate ."I'm gonna go see if I can buy another Pokemon . Jack and Silver walked into the Pokemon section , looking to the left and right he only saw house pet Pokemon . "Come , Let's go Jack ." Jack stood there frozen solid starring straight . "Jack Is that what I think it is ?! " . Silver exclaimed . Two eevee's sat in a corner they were female and male eevee's . Jack rushed up to the counter to ask about the eevee . " How much do those eevee's cost ?! " . Well no ones been able to cough up the money for them . They're 10K . Jack looked at the eevee and at his wallet , Jack bit his tounge and coughed up the money . Have a happy day sir , here's a pokeball to capture your eevee with . Jack walked over to the eevee's and went backed to the counter . " How much would two luxury balls cost ." . about 2K . Jack reluctantly opened his wallet to show 2K . Well isn't someone having a payday . The store clerk said with a smirk . Jack did not respond to the store clerk as he was too busy getting the eevee's in the luxury balls . " Come on guys ! ! Don't you want to be captured ?! " . The eevee's were running around the tank trying to avoid being captured . " Stay away from us ! " . We don't want to be captured ! " Come on you don't want to be in this tank forever do you ? The eevee's looked at each other before shyly saying no . " Alrighty then stay still ." . Jack then concentrated on the balls and threw them at the duo's . The balls swung from side to side furiously , until they stood still for 3 minutes then a tiny little click was heard . Alrighty I'm gonna name the female Eve and the male Gold . Cmon Silver , Let's find Tera . " Look Rain ! Wouldn't this bubble work so well with Milotic blizzard ? " . As Crystal was starry eyed and day dreaming , Rain was thinking , " why did she have to be into contests , I obey her but this is ridiculous ! " . Tera meanwhile was in the training section of the store . "Hmmmmmm Charmander do you think I should get a special or attack brace for you ." . Char Char " So a special attack brace you think huh . Alrighty so special or defense ." the Charmander pointed torwards the bright blue one on the left dangling on Tera's hand . " So you think special deffense ? " . The Charmander nodded in agreement . " Tera we have to go pick Clyde up ! " . Crystal shouted . " I know but if we're gonna train I'm gonna do it right at least ! " . " Guys stop fighting and check out what Pokemon I just bought . " , Let's at least go to the car first !" . The trio walked out of the store into the car strapping themselves in . "Alright So we need to go pick up Clyde guys." " . Then we go straight to pewter city ! " . Tera screamed . Jack started to put the car in drive and enters the town square . " Give me your Pokemon lady ! " . " Jack is that what I think it is ? " . Alright Tera we don't have time for this ! So I'm gonna drop you off to help her while I pick up Clyde , Silver go with Tera . Silver gave a saddening look and then exited the car with Tera . " Alright Crystal is on the next street over so your gonna be alone , is that alright ." . Don't worry that's all the time I need . Jack drove off as Tera and Silver walked over to the Guy in the alley . " Hey what are you (45)doing to her ?! " . None of your buisness brat ! " Leave her alone ! " . Leave her alone or what ? Tera gave an angry look followed by a threatening smile . Go Charmander A white and red light unravled the flame Pokemon . Charmander Ahhh You made a big mistake challenging a team rocket memeber ! Go Zubat ! ! A ball popped and a Zubat popped out of the pokeball . Charmander use ember on your claws and use fury swipes . Zubat use posion Fang ! The Zubat flew down at the Charmander who swerved behind and used the fire claws on the Zubat . Zubat (54)use Mega drain . Charmander use dig . And wait till further orders . Charmander dug a tunnel underground . Zubat go after that brats Pokemon ! The Zubat flew into the tunnel . Meanwhile Charmander silently made a hole connecting the tunnel to the Grunt . Charmander then dug another path for him to get out . Tera then knocked the garbage can over blocking Zubats path , the only way out was to fly directly at the Grunt . Charmander now ! ! Charmander took a big breath and released a flamethrower into the tunnel . Silver use Dig around the Grunt to block him . Silver did as she was told and within a minute he was surrounded by flames and a burning Zubat . You'll never get away with this kid ! Tera slowly walked over to the lady . " It's alright ma'am the Grunt can't bother you anymore ." . The lady slowly started to look up at Tera . Thank you I thought I was gonna be dead in a minute ! As a sign of my gradditude take this Pokemon . Tera took the pokeball from the lady and opened it . I just hatched the egg today it's a baby Zoura . The Zoura stood proud and tall in front of its new master . Zoura Thank you ma'am , Is there anything else I can do for you ? Would I be able to get your phone number , to properly thank you I would like to send you Pokemon eggs from time to time . And it's been awhile since I've actually had help , you see my two employees were just working a summer job to save up for their Pokemon journey . Just then Crystal , Jack , and Clyde pulled up . Tera are you alright ?! ? Jack , Crystal ? ! Mrs. Viola This young woman just saved me ! " So it was you that was under attack , I dropped Tera off to help you because we're all going on a journey thogther ." . Ohh how sweet . you know I'm gonna give you all my phone numbers . So I can send you advice and eggs . After everyone had Mrs. violas number they all got in the car bye MrsViola . " We're off to pewter city ! " . Everybody sang .


	7. Chapter 7: Seperated

Chapter 7 : Seperated

Authors Note " Hey guys , Silver the Espeon here . Thank you for reading in this far . I've read some of your comments on my story and I'm happy to try the suggestions out . Just try not to be rude about it , I've always been a story teller but I'm not that good at grammar . So as always leave a comment out. and please check out my friend KnightsKing . his book is good, and for all you pepole out there thank you and have fun. " - Silver the espeon

"Hey guys we're heading up on viridian forest."Jack said. Tera was still asleep with her new Zoura in her lap."Alright just let me pull out Flareon."Jack picked up his phone and called Crystal." Hey Crystal were headed torward's the camp site on our map we'll be there in 10 minutes. Okay I'll be there in about an hour or two. About ten minutes they stopped at the campsite.

"Hughhhh what is happening Jack? "Well why you and Zoura were sleeping we found our campsite. Wanna help set up sleepy head?" Jack said in a laughing voice." Jack when are we gonna spend some alone time thogther?" Silver interrogated "Soon." Guys Crystal won't be here for another hour or two with the tents and stuff , and it's still daylight why don't we get some training in? "Sounds like a plan Jack." Go Bone and Fang!".The two Pokemon stepped out of their poke balls.

Yes Master Jack?".I want you both to practice special deffense, Bone your gonna attack Fang while he tries to dodge, Fang if you get hit stay moving otherwise their's no dessert for you."Jack then looked at his two other poke balls that contained Eve and Gold." Go Eve and Gold! He thrusted the luxury balls into the air, when they opened a gallant light was emitted from them as the two Pokemon came out. Alright you two this is Bone and that's Fang a loud Howdy came from the two of them. And this is Silver she happily said Hi , to the little eevee' we're gonna have you both work on attack."Jack gave the Pokemon special braces to wear.

What are these,Gold asked. " Well these will help you guys get your attack up faster giving you more break time." Awesome Eve shouted." I want you guys to practice tackle on that tree till it falls.

" But won't that hurt? " If it hurts come to me I'll give you a potion and you can get back to training."As the two went to train he and Silver went to go talk to Tera and Clyde "Flareon I want you to give that Charmander a thrashing he'll never forget! " The two turned from the fight to see Jack and Silver standing behind them.

" Hey what is up guys. " Tera asked as she beckoned Silver torwards her. Silver walked up torwards Tera to be scratched behind the ears." Well I was wondering if you guys could watch my Pokemon while I go train with Silver." No problem Jack, Just tell me what they're working on and I'll make sure they do it. After Jack explained to Clyde and Tera what they are doing, Jack and Silver walked into the forest. Silver started to look at Jack and began to think devilish thoughts." You know what? I think I'm gonna mess with Jack." A white glow emitted from Silvers yellow fur. "Uhhhh Silver ." . Jack was very freightned by this look , and Silver gave out a playful chuckle before using thunder wave on Jack , turning him into an Jolteon." Try to catch me if you can Jack!"Silver than ran into the forest." Silver this isn't funny!" Jack shouted as he ran through the Whispering woods.

"Hey Tera…. Do you think Jack and Silver are alright it's been an hour since we last heard from them."

Tera started to worry herself just thinking about.

"Come on Clyde, Its Jack were talking about! He's the strongest trainer I've ever seen, I'm sure he's alright". Tera was now biting her lip trying to conceal the worry he might be in trouble. "Just give him a little longer, he's probably out there training Silver for the pewter city gym." They each look at Jacks Pokémon making sure they're still training

"God I hope he's alright," Tera said whispering under her breath.

"Silver!" Jack called. "Come on this isn't funny it's dangerous!". Silver let out a little giggle before entering the cave. "SNAP!" A little twig was left broken behind Jack. "Silver? Is that you?" Jack started to walk torward's the broken twig. As Jack walked torward's the twig, he started to get the feeling it wasn't Silver. A churning feeling was inside his stomach as he inched near the broken twig. "Silver…. This isn't funny come on out!" Silver decided to stay in a little longer, messing with Jack." Another snap was heard behind Jack, A sudden growl was heard and a chill was sent down Jacks spine as he turned around a giant Houndoom was there.

"Hello there, what are you doing on my turf little one". Jack froze where he stood frightened to stand in front of the fears behind him.

"I don't think you heard me little one, this is my turf and I didn't expect no visitors, and it's about dinner time cause I'm hungry". Jack started to sprint as fast as he could, feeling his lungs burn he still kept sprinting. The Houndoom started sprinting torward's his prey. "Where you going dinners just getting started!" The Houndoom ran Jack up to a dead end "Silver Help!". Silver perked up her ears and heard Jack. "Jack?!"

"You know I don't get many visitors,". Jack looked at the skeletal remains of a stantler beside his feet. "What a delicious snack that stantler was."

Jack was solid in his tracks, he thought to himself

"It can't end like this, I can't leave my Pokémon and friends behind, and certainly not silver." The Houndoom used dark pulse to knock Jack out. "That's it…. Fall asleep, Just give up, there is no hope for you". Jack was able to whisper out a few words before he fell asleep. "It's so cold… Silver..". Then he fell asleep.

Crystal had Just pulled up at the campsite with wood and supplies. "Hey guys I got wood and supplies…". The campsite was left unattended, no one was there, it was like a ghost town in the middle of the woods. "Hehh.. There probably out training." Seconds later panting was heard coming out of the woods. Jack bolted out with Clyde and Tera with his Pokémon.

"Move Crystal Silver's hurt!" Jack layed Silver down on the ground. "I need a revive guys!". Clyde bolted to his book bag and got his spare revive for Jack.

"Here you go Jack."

"What happened?! you still haven't told us!".

"Me and Silver were out there and she ran off onto a Houndoom's territory, and little did I know that houndoom was there. So he confronted me and I ran. He eventually backed me up against a rock, and used dark pulse on me… I would've been dead if it wasn't for silver…"

*FlashBack*

"Jack! Where are you!" Silver cryed into the dark abyss. She then saw a Houndoom with a Jolteon in a corner. "Jack!" The Houndoom heard a sudden cry of help which was Silver. "Well aren't you the brave one coming to save your friend, but your too late, he's already dead. Tears began to roll down Silvers cheeks all the memories flooded through her mind, all the times Jack cared for her when she was sick, every time she was hungry she was well fed, and that night in the hotel.

"Don't worry little girl, I'll make sure you see him very soon." After that last tear dropped to the ground, the Houndoom started to look at her strange as she started to emit a light glow around her body.

"Don't worry Jack I'll be there soon…." Silver than ran up to the Houndoom and double kicked him, "Don't worry!" Evreytime she hit the Houndoom she took a pause i between her words. "I'll be…. Joining…. you… To!" Silver than released a thunder attack that would make Thor jealous. After the attack was finished Silver collapsed into Jacks paws,Jack then woke up to realize Silver was down. "Silver!". Silver then woke up to use thunder wave on Jack. "Silver, what happened here?" Silver then told him what had happened before collapsing into Jacks arm again.

*End of FlashBack*

"And that's what happened and how they found me after they saw the thunder attack.". Jack began to tear up as Silver still wasn't Waking up after he used the revive. Clyde put his hand on Jacks shoulder, "Maybe it's time to let go Jack….".

Jack hated to admit it but Clyde was right he layer Silver down on the ground. "Goodbye Silver, I'll always love you….". Suddenly Silver sprang to life on the ground, Jack turned around to find a alive Silver grinning, "I told you I would Join you, didn't I?". Jack sprinted faster than ever torward's Silver. "Silver!" , Jack dashed and hugged her tighter than he ever has. "I never want you to do something like that again Silver.", he whispered into her ear. "If it's to save you I'd do anything Jack, anything".


	8. Chapter 8: Boulder Mayhem

Chapter 8: Boulder Mayhem

Authors Note: Hey what is up guys it's me the one and only Silver the Espeon.

I've now posted a new story called Undertale: The Last Judgemant! It's a story about a genocide run in Undertale. I have a lot of free time on my hands so I will be writing a lot so expect two or three chapters a day( I use grammar correct for grammar mistakes ) because I write at home but since my phone broke and my parents need the wifi for work I post at school. So I won't post on thanksgiving break or Christmas break unless I get a new phone. When that does happen I'll send out an announcement to the followers of this story and if I have any by the time I finish this, Undertale: TLJ. as always check out Knightsking's stuff and any suggestions about fanfics I should write I will check them out Have fun reading and leave a review. - Silver the Espeon.

As the group packed up for their last hour stretch till they get to pewter city, Silver was sleeping in Crystals truck after last night.

"What did Silver mean, anything?" Jack thought to himself.

"Something wrong Jack?" Clyde asked. " Ever since Silver woke up, You haven't talked." Jack looked back at the steering wheel, concentrating on the road.

"Look I just need some time to think Clyde!"

Jack turned to the radio and put on Eminem.

"Look, Jack we're here for you if you need us we're your friends." Terra reassured Jack while holding his shoulders.

"Look guys…. when Silver woke up, she said she would do anything for me." Tera and Clyde both looked at each other than looked at Jack in union "How can you understand Silver?!" Jack than cursed himself for revealing his secret to them. "Yes….. it happened not too long before I met you guys, why I was in the tourtament actually, Silver was in the car with me and she used thunderbolt on the car which did something to my brain." It was a long time before anyone spoke a word in the car, but then Jack spoke up again, "And then….. that night before we started the Journey…. Silver.."

Clyde was staring Jack down" What did she do man…..What did she do Jack."

The car fell silent as the phone started ringing with Crystals number came up on the phone.

"Hey Guys… its me…. uhhh my truck broke down about 5 minutes behind you, can you come and get me Jack." Jack then picked up the phone "Yeah I've got you, we'll be able to pick up gas in pewter city.". Jack turned around to go pick up Crystal and Silver.

"You still haven't told me and Clyde what Silver said to you Jack."

Jack started to choke when he said it, " She said she loved me,and I said I love you back." Alrighty guys,enough questions! Jack still thought about what Silver meant when she said anything, Jack then remembered the recollection in Silvers eyes, that little gleam. Jack and the others finnaly made it to Crystal and Silver. "Hey guys,thanks for picking me up Jack." Jack turned around to see Crystal standing in front of her truck. "No problem Crystal, you'll have to get in the back with Tera though.",As everyone got in the car Silver jumped in the drivers seat, sitting in Jacks lap. It took about an hour to get to Pewter city before they parked at the mechanics.

Jack went over to Crystal and Tera,"Hey guys, can you and Crystal handle the truck while me and Clyde go to the gym?".

Tera looked over as Crystal, who she wanted to make sure she was okay with it. "Hughhh…. Fine, but you owe me and Tera.". Jack thanked the girls and walked out with Clyde to the car. "So what's your strategy for the fight Jack?", Jack looked over at Clyde with a determined gaze in his eyes. "I don't want to tell you my strategy otherwise you might use it and he'll get wise to it." Clyde than punched him in the shoulder, "come on go over your strategy with me! I'll buy you lunch if you give me some ideas."

Jack then let out a large sigh when Clyde said he'd buy him lunch. "I know I'm gonna regret this later, there's a Wendy's just around the corner, I'll tell you the details of Brock's Pokémon there." As Jack pulled in there were only 2 pepole in line, and they were both ordering salads. After they ordered the meal Jack laid out the plans, " Alrighty so the battle field is made from rocks and is about as big as a football field, which means your both at advantage in the first two rounds, but when he pulls out Onix, he takes up half the battlefield so what I would do is dig 8 holes around the Onix and back him into the circle and use flamethrower, then if he's low on health he can't take another dig but if you count Fire does 0.5 damage and Ground against Rock is 2x damage then you can safely assume its going to knock him out." Clyde looked at Jack in amazement as he drank his coke,"How the hell did you manage to figure this out?!" Jack then looked at Clyde in confusion.

"Dude… How did you not see him battle on tv? He was on the Kanto news like 3 times a day." Clyde got up and threw his and Jacks lunch away. "Come on Jack, let's go check on Silver." As Jack and Clyde walked out to the car Silver was laying down in the front seat.

"Back so soon I see Jack." Jack reached out for Silvers head to stroke her, Silver then came up to Jack laying in his lap.

"Clyde, you ready to go battle Brock?" Clyde scoffed at Jacks question,"Do I even have to say it Jack." They both drove off to the gym, luckily they were the first ones there. "So which one of us is gonna go in first?" Jack asked. "

"Go on in that way I can take some ideas from you!" Jack looked back at Clyde shooting daggers from his eye, Clyde retuned with a sheepish look. As Jack walked in the gym door he was greeted by Brock.

"Hi my name is Brock, the pewter city gym leader, how can I help you." Brock stood towering over Jack, it was like comparing a sunken to the Driftel bridge in Unova. "My name is Jack, and me and my team came here to battle you."

Brock then gazed upon Jack, "If I were you I would reconsider using electric types in my gym." Jack pulled the pokeball out of his Jacket tossing it in the air releasing Bone from his ball.

"I see you got game kid, let's go into the next room."

As Jack walked past the Rock solid doors he noticed a battle field layout with rocks all over.

"Since you already chose your Pokémon, let me choose GEODUDE!" The ball flew into the air letting out a Pokémon that looked like a stale lump of grey play do. "Geodude." It cried."Go Bone!" Bone then rushed out to the battle field waiting for further instructions. "Geodude use roll out!"

Geodude began to form a giant rock around him. "Bone use dig to avoid the rollout!" Bone began digging underground, avoiding the rollout as it whizzed past Bone. "Very clever kid, using dig as an exit though. When Geodude used rollout again, Bone was told to do the same thing. Geodude then got hit by Bones dig, "Bone,use Bone rush quickly!" Bone then unleashed a flurry of Slashes at Geodude, it was a instant K.O.

"I see so you do have skill, Go Geodude!"

Another red ball emitted a white glow, before another Geodude came out.

"Geodude use defense curl!" A blue shield appeared around the Geodude raising its defense." Everything was going exactly as planned for Jack, the battlefield was working with instead of against him.

"Alright Bone keep using dig to break down the Geodudes defense!"

Bone then dug tunnels all around the field breaking down the Geodudes defense little by little, until the little shield broke. "Nows our chance Bone! Use Bulldoze!" As the battle field rumbled, The Geodude was left defenseless as a rock erupted from the ground and hit Geodude. "Man, you've K.O'd both my Pokémon with one baby Cubone, you've got skill, but not enough. Go Onix!"

A Red ball was thrown into the air, shining a white light as big as the Golden rod tower on the field. "No it can't be!" Jack thought to himself. As boulders built themselves up forming the massive Pokémon, he knew that his strategy would have to change.


	9. Chapter 9: Bone

Chapter 9: Bone?!

Onix curled itself like an arbok on the battlefield, roaring at Jack and Bone.

Bone looked back at Jack with intensity in his voice, " I'm supposed to fight this monstrosity?!".

Jack looked back at Bone with worry, "Just hold on Bone, Just hang on for as long as you can! I'll come up with something!" Bone readied himself for anything from Onix. "Onix use skull bash, Then use dig!" The Onix was steadily gathering energy for his attack while Bone was rushing for a hiding spot. Once Onix gathered enough energy, He charged straight at Bone with a skull bash. Everything was so slow, pebbles kicked up as Bone dodged the Onix's skull bash. The attack was so powerful the wind gathered round the rocks and hit Bone,After that Onix dug straight down into the ground to repaired for his next attack. Bone was clinging his sides hiding the pain,"Just from that one attack,my energy is drained, but I can't just give up, No! I'm not doing this for me…." Blue wisp began to glow around Bone, enclosing his body inside " I'm doing this for Jack, and if you want to take that away from him, you'll have to go through me!" Suddenly the shell broke, and a tall,thin figure stood with a gigantic dinosaur bone in hand.

Brock gasped at the site of Bone evolving into a Marowack.

"Why you got that look on your face Brock, think I'm gonna win?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face.

"As if I'm gonna let you win kid, Onix use Magnitude!" Onix started to make the ground shake, but then Jack saw his tail sticking out,"Bone,use Bone rush!" Bone jumped and twirled in the air as he spotted the tail, he launched him self of the nearest rock and used Bone rush on the Onix's tail. The Onix whined in pain, whipping around to see Bone with his bone, smiling. "Bone use earthquake!" Bone shattered the ground with his bone, creating a massive earthquake, making the tunnel collapse on Onix, the Onix still not defeated, used magnitude and knocked Bone off his feet, tackling him to the ground.

Bone rushed to his feet using one more bone rush, K.O'ing Onix, and finishing the battle. "huhhhh….. how did you beat my Onix?!" Jack turned around to reply

"The battlefield was your biggest weakness, when my Cubone evolved, he learned bulldoze. Then when your Onix crawled into my tunnels and earthquake made them cave in, Now when your Onix didn't get K.O'd I was surprised, but my Bone knew exactly what to do, now that was a good battle." Brock had no words for what to do, "Here's the Boulder badge kid, I hope we can battle again someday."

Jack smiled as he walked out the doors

"Me too Brock, Me too." .When Jack walked out the door he was greeted by Clyde.

"Dude! That was awesome! How did you plan that!" Jack just shrugged as he walked back to the shop,"I didn't plan the last part, just the first two."

Clydes jaw dropped as he figured out Jack was a natural Pokémon trainer.

"I guess it's just all in the connection between you and your Pokémon."

By the time Jack walked out the door, he heard Clyde screaming, probably over the fact that he trashed Brock's Pokémon so bad he'd have to wait over an hour just to heal them.

He snickered as he walked back to the shop. "Hey Crystal,Tera, Guess what…."

The shop was empty as he walked in except for one employee. "Hey do you know where two girls are, they were here awhile ago, but now there gone." The employee turned to see Jack standing with Silver. "Two girls went out awhile ago to go to the truck in the woods." Jack then looked at the woods and back. "Thanks man, I'm gonna go check out a hotel for us." The employee waved goodbye as Jack walked into the sunset.

"Hey Silver, what did you mean when you said anything." Silver than looked back at Jack with a steel gaze within her silver eyes. "I meant anything Jack, meaning if a bullet came your way, I'd take it." Jack then went down to pickup Silver, "Come on, Let's go to our hotel Silver.". When Jack and Silver arrived at the hotel they rode the elevator up, which was playing Centuries by fall out boy, Jack could not help but hum it all the way up. Sauntering down the hall, they finnaly found the room. "Hey Silver, I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll be in there if you need anything. Water that dripped from the faucet made a thousand echos, and Silver heard every drop hit the cold,wet, floor.

*Thump*, Silver then heard the drop of the towel onto the floor. Every echo, every sound, Silver heard as the water fell from his body down onto the tile beneath Jacks feet. Faint noises then came from the bathroom, a squeak came from the faucet, signifying that Jack was finished with his shower. Tension was high ever since Silvers confession in the last hotel, but here they are again.

As Jack walked out the shower, Silver than used thunder wave on him, turning him into a Jolteon. Looking down, Jack figured out Silver turned him into a Jolteon,"Silver…..". Silver then pounced on him, bringing him to the floor. "What are you d….", Silver than leaned in forward, kissing Jack. Sparks flew as Silver rubbed her leg up on Jack. "Silver!" Jack said as he blushed. "Just relax Jack, its alright. "Jack then eased into it, leaning in forward to kiss her, then flipping her on her side. "Hey!" Silver said in a laughing voice. Suddenly a creak was heard in the door as Crystal walked in.

"Jack I'm back….." Crystal then saw Jack and Silver on the floor.

"Jack?!" Jack then turned around at the speed of light as he heard Crystal.

"Crystal?!".

Authors Bonus

Sorry I ended the chapter so abruptly, but I'm gonna have to leave you on a cliff hanger for right now as I work on chapter 10,11 of Eeveelutions: Silver, and Undertale: The Last Judgment Undyne chapter. God news also, I should be getting a new phone in a little while so I should be able to post in other places instead of school. As always check out Knightsking's stuff, and don't forget to post any ideas you have for stories.


	10. Chapter 10: Jack and Eve

Chapter 10: Jack and Eve!

Authors Note: Hey you guys! Silver The Espeon here with great news! I will be finishing Undertale: The Last Judgment soon! And then I can focus back on Eeveelutions: Silver and start publishing more of that. And before you guys say "Hey! I thought you would post for every five Eeveelutions: Silver chapters, but the first one was just to see if pepole liked it and they do so the two other chapters line up with five and ten. But anyway, check out Knightsking's stuff. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! (Btw *This means present narrorator in a flashback*)

"What are you doing Jack?!"

Jack backed off of Silver as fast as he could. "I can explain Crystal!"

"Please do Jack!" Jack started to loose his concentration, but gained it back after Crystal beamed eyes into his head.

"It all started at the first hotel, that night we had dennys, you remember that hotel? After the tourtament…"

*Flash back*

THE WINNER! FOLKS THIS IS UNBELIVABLE A NEWBIE TO THE VIRIDIAN CITY TOURTAMENT WON AGAINST CRYSTAL OUR LOCAL MASTER!" You could still hear the echos of the crowd cluttering your mind.

"We did it! Bone,Fang,Me,And you silver, I couldn't have done it without you."

*I remember every tear sounded like an echo of a wailing train as I wiped them away from her face*

"Jack there's something I've wanted to tell you but I'll tell it to you later at the hotel."

*Then after we did our victory stuff, and we went back to the hotel, where we both confessed our love to eachother*

*End of Flashback*

"Is that why you and Silver went to "train" Jack?"

"No. we actually went to train." Footsteps were heard as Clyde and Tera flew down the hall.

"What happened in here gu…. woah…" Tera looked in amazement as Jack was now a Jolteon. "You weren't kidding about Silver were you?"

Jack looked back at Clyde then Turning to Silver,"Can you please turn me back, Silver?" White emitted from Silvers fur, using thunder wave, she turned Jack back into a human.

Awe spread across everyone's face as Jack reappeared in place of the Jolteon in the middle of the room.

"Woah dude! Put some clothes on!" Clyde screamed.

Jack rushed to cover his privates and raced off into the bathroom to get some clothes on.

"Much better. Alrighty where were we?" Crystal looked back at Jack with a stern look in her eyes. "When were you gonna tell me this?!" Crystal grabbed Jack by the shirt shaking him.

"Geahhhhaa…. I was gonna tell you eventually, just not yet, and by the way, can't you knock?". Jack started to look away at his phone, guys we gotta go to bed. "Why do we have to go to bed early again?" Tera said yawning.

"Well if you remember we have to go through Mt. Moon tomorrow, and while you guys go through catching new Pokémon, Me and Crystal have to travel around the mountain so we have cars to get to Cerulean city." As everyone went to bed, Jack and Silver layed under the covers.

"Hey Jack, aren't you excited! We get to spend some time thogther!" Jack turned to his side going to sleep," Yeah it'll be great Silver….."

Light shone through the crack when Jack opened the blinds. he went over to the bed picking up Silver in her sleep.

"Hughhhhhh… Jack?" Silver began to give a half asleep smile.

"Guess what today is?" Silver began to snooze again so he set her back down on the bed, taking his clothes off, hoping into the shower. Water echoed into Silvers ear as every stream of water flowed down Jacks body. She could imagine it as if she was there, suds combing with the water, flowing down every creak and creavse he had. As the shower ended, so did the visual," Silver, need to take a bath or anything?"

Silver blushed at Jacks quiestion, giving him an angry look, then zapping him with Thunder shock. "Why would you ask that!"

Jack flicked his hand up and down, blowing kisses at it, hoping to make it feel better. "I didn't know if you needed to shower or not… geee sorry for asking….".

Jack unleashed Bone and everyone to help put away the camping gear.

"Guys, I'd thought I'd try something new with you guys, since no ones gonna be in the car except me, I'd thought I'd let you guys have Reign of the seats back there." They all paraded at the thought of not being in their pokeball.

Alright, Gold and Eve, your on bag duty, i need you guys to drag the camping supplies to the car all the way down the stairs to the car and wait for further instructions.

Gold looked up at Jack with a curios look," Is this our training today?"

"No it's part of your training, later on when we reach the other side of Mt. Moon, we'll train by putting you in actually Pokémon fights in In grass patches on the other side. Any body else got any questions?". They all looked at eachother and shook their heads saying no.

"Alrighty let's get to work pepole!" Eve and Gold dragged the camping supplies down to the stairs, and Bone and Fang went to go grab the bags.

"Come on Silver, Let's go get the others." Silver and Jack walked over to get

Tera and Clyde as they were talking about the plan to get through Mt. Moon.

"So if we take a cut in the path, we could possibly pick up a few moonstones so we can evolve Pokémon in the future." Tera said. "But if we go this way, we can catch more Pokémon." Clyde argued.

"Hey guys…. what are you guys arguing about?" Jack asked as he sauntered into the room.

"Oh hey Jack, were trying to find out who's path is better. My course allows us to capture more Pokémon, and Tera's path involves us getting more moon stones."

Jack scratched his head looking at Silve, than back at Clyde. "Man…. that's a tough decision you see… I would go around to go both paths if it were me, or you each go down one path, and give eachother some of each item you find."

Tera and Clyde looked at eachother in union.

"I guess that could work…." Tera said quietly.

"Great, come on let's get out to the car!" Jack raved. Wind blew as they entered the parking lot of the Pewter city hotel. Bone and the others had just finished packing up the car.

"Master, the car is all packed up." Fang told Jack.

Every one hopped in the car.

"Do we all have to be in the car? I mean your friend Tera keeps staring at me in this creepy way…." Fang asked.

"Yeah….. I think she might be screwed up in the head Jack." Bone said to Jack.

Jack just turned on the stereo blasting Eminem to block out the noises Fang and Bone were making. "Can you please stop this chick from petting me, I know she's your friend Jack but this is way to close for my liking." Jack turned up the stereo even louder, to where even a Luke Bryan concert sounded like a pin drop. "Peace and quiet at last….."

The car ran over some bumps on the way, placing Fang in Teras lap.

"Why do I have to stay with this creepy chick?!" Fang thought to himself.

Bone mostly kept to himself, sitting in the back.

Eve and Gold laid in the back with Bone, while Fang, regretting his life, was stuck in Tera's la as Jack dialed Crystal on his phone.

"Alrighty we are here! Where are you Crystal, we're here at ." Jack spoke into the phone.

"I'm driving around the Mountain, I should be where we said we would meet up in about 2 hours." Crystal said with a static voice.

"Alright meet you there in 3 hours…." a click signified that Crystal hang up.

They drove up in front of , parking in front of it to drop Tera and Clyde off.

"We'll meet you on the other side Jack." Clyde said as he walked off.

"Bye! See ya on the other side!" Tera said as she ran off.

Dust blew as Jack drove off, leaving Tera and Clyde behind.

Echos were heard around the cave as they each took a footstep into the cave.

"I'm gonna go left, your gonna go right, right?" Tera asked Clyde.

"Yeah I'm gonna go right so I can catch me some new Pokémon." A white glow shone forth on the room. "Go Flareon!" Flareon bursted out of the pokeball, lighting up the room with its fiery enterance. "Teon!" "C'mon let's go Flareon."

The two went on their paths, ignoring eachother. Crumbles were heard as Clyde turned around the corner. "Finnaly a new Pokémon…" Clyde and Flareon turned around the corner to find a random clefairy near some eggs. Clyde walked up to the Clefairy, which then the Clefairy turned around to him, giving him an egg.

"This is for me?" The Clefairy turned around to him and gave him 2 more eggs.

"Seriously?! I knew that I would get some new Pokémon but this is ridiculous!" The Clefairy than turned to Flareon and gave her a soothebell.

"Hey wait up Clefairy!" Clyde echoed down the hall.

"Clefairy,Clefairy!" The Clefairy cried before walking down a tunnel.

Flareon looked at Clyde before setting off on their way.

Meanwhile, Tera had Just run into a stash of moonstones. "Jackpot!"

Tera shoved as many moonstones as her pockets could carry before she heard a voice around the corner.

"I still haven't found one moonstone yet…..need to get one for the boss."

Until they turned around the Corner. "Hey your the brat that burned me and my Zubat!"

Tera looked at the third degree burns on his face still healing from their fight in the alley.

Tera ripped the pokeball of her side releasing Rain and Ratticate, Until a indivisual showed up in a red over coat with slim black hair and a baseball cap. "Go Charizard!" Blazes burned the cave as Charizard entered the battle.

"Oh God! Not you again!" The Grunt ran off afraid of the boy with a Charizard.

"Here… let me help you up." Tera grabbed the hand held out to her, picking her up.

"Names Red…. i was out here looking for moonstones and a Clefairy that gave me an egg awhile back."

Tera then saw orange eyes under his cold seeming exterior.

"The names Tera, I acme here with a friend on my journey, but he wanted to go catch Pokémon and I wanted to get some moonstones. So we went different ways meeting our rides on the otherside."

Red looked at Tera with his Orange eyes.

"Everybody pretty much knows me…. I came here years ago on my journey…. Team rocket came through here to gather all the moonstones but I stopped them with my Charmander, which is know a Charizard as you see. After I beat Team rocket, I went onto become the champion, over throwing my rival."

Tera looked at red in awe, realizing he was the Champion.

"Return Ratticate." Ratticate was sucked back into the ball as Tera spoke.

"Well thanks for the help, how much do I owe you Red." "Well if you can give me a really good trainer who might be able to beat me that'd be awesome."

Tera happily thought of the perfect person for the job.

"I think I know somebody that would be able to help you. You just have to come with me."

Red then walked off with Tera into the everlasting cave.

Meanwhile…..

"Kinda weird how that Clefairy just gave us the eggs, Huh Flareon….."

Flareon just sat there in Clydes arms playing with the bell.

"ONIX!" A giant Onix swirled in front of Clyde and Flareon.

"I'm guessing you aren't a very nice Pokémon aren't you." The Onix looked dead straight at the two. "ONIX!" Flareon jumped into the air using flame burst at the Onix. Flames flew through the air swirling and twirling around the Onix unleashing a flame symbol at Onix. "It's no use Flareon we need to run!" Onix swerved to block the exit. "There's no way out!" Red blurs appeared out of the corner of Clydes eye. "Use Rock smash Charizard!" The Charizard grabbed onixs tail and bashed his stone hard head against it."ONIX!" The Onix then swerved to hit the Charizard in the wings.

"Return Charizard…. Go Pikachu!" Electric flew out of the ball as Pikachu entered the battlefield. "Pikachu distracted the Onix!" Pikachu used double team and kept avoiding the Onix, Clyde then threw a pokeball at the Onix. Red and white concealed the Onix in as it swerved 3 times and Clicked.

"Alrighty! I caught an Onix!"

Meanwhile….

"Huff..huff….huff…." a gigantic Onix stood over Jack,Crystal, and Silver as all his Pokémon layed wasted except Eve.

"Eve get out of there!" Eve stood in front of Jack, wounded, barley standing, but still protecting Jack.

The Onix barreling torward's Jack at high speed until Eve went back at him with a tackle.

"Eve!" Jack got up and ran, clutching his side tackling the Eevee to get her out of the way, but in the process, Jack got hit by the Onix, taking the blunt of the hit and launching him right into the tree. "Jack…" Eve cried. A white orb came from nowhere surrounding Eve, Until the eevee's that was standing there was no more, Eve had become an Espeon. "You hurt my master….."

Eve said gritting her teeth. She used her telekinesis to pick up the monstrous Onix and launch him over Mt. Moon,"Burn in hell Onix…" Eve whispered under her breath before rushing over to Jack. "Jack! What happened" Clyde and Tera yelled, then they saw all Jacks Pokémon sprawled over the field along with Crystal and Silver, none were standing except Eve.

"God….. what happened here Eve?" Tera asked. Eve then responded with her new psyconiteic powers.

"It all started when we got over here, when we started training, an Onix came from the ground. But little did we know it was a very powerful Onix…. we then tried to beat it, but we all got beat. When Jack saved me I turned into an Espeon, saving him Crystal, and the others."

Tera ran over to Jack and saw blood coming out his stomach, "Somebody call 911!" Clyde rushed to grab his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Move aside Tera, I have medical experience when it comes to this type of injury, cause I've had it." After Red started treating the wounds, it was about 20 minutes before the ambulance showed up, it was about an hour before Jack was emitted into the hospital.

Crystal woke up with no major injuries but a slight concussion.

"Hughhh….. what happened, why am I here in the hospital?"

Tera shredded a tear as Crystal woke up.

"You and Jack got injuries from the Onix incident, you have a slight concussion, while Jack has a bad left eye and a broken right arm, and he might have a broken rib. We won't know how bad it is till tomorrow." Crystal started to slowly get up.

"Are our Pokémon alright!?"

Tera looked back at Crystal with no expression on her face.

"Yeah everyone's fine, but Silver is in critical condition too. She's in the same room as Jack. Cmon let's go see him." Tera reached out to grab Crystals hand as they walked out of the room thogther, hoping for the best for Jack and Silver, Cause all they could do now, is hope.

To be continued…...


	11. Chapter 11: Ruby eyes

Chapter 11: Ruby eyes

Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry for such a short chapter, but I've got lots of family coming this weekend, but next chapter should twice as long as Chapter 10 and they should be getting longer for every badge. Enjoy and Check out Knightsking's stuff as always. -Silver The Espeon

Silence was nothing…..it was tha anticipation that got pepole, Evreybody sat outside Jack and Silvers waiting for a response, a cry, or any indication that they were alright.

Tera was sitting in the corner, back turned against the others, Clyde sat there on his phone, looking up how to deal with a broken ribcage, Crystal was asleep in her room again, Red was at the vending machine, trying to get his Doritos. As for his Pokémon, Eve was sitting on Jacks bed, hoping for him to wake up,Fang was sitting right next to Bone, who was bruting in silence. Gold was laying under the bed wondering why he was meant to be a Pokémon if he can't protect his master.

"Why did he have to choose me….. I can't protect him as an eevee, I'm not as strong as Eve. Maybe I should just go….." Gold left the room exiting the hospital, without a sound or trace.

"C'mon Jack wake up please… you can't end your journey like this….."

Jacks hand began to move, but then stood still, Jack gritted his teeth as he slowly began to rise.

"Jack!" Eve began to cry. "Jack?!" Bone and Fang yelled.

Everyone leaped onto Jack giving him a hug.

"Ghrrr… guys… you're on my broken bones."

Everyone on backed off as Jack slowly started to get up, clutching his eye and sides. Jack grabbed his walker and walked out of the room surprising Tera and the others as he walked out.

"Finnaly my Doritos….. are….you Jack?" Red asked as he turned around from the vending machine with bloodied fists.

"Jack!" Tera and Clyde yelled. "Guys! You're hurting me….. you're chrushing my rib cage."

Tears dropped onto the floor as they saw Jack walking out of the room.

Red walked up to Jack with his bloodied fists.

"Names Red, I was walking through when Tera was being harassed by a team rocket memeber, then she told me about you, and when your better, I want to battle you." Jack looked at Red in awe.

"Aren't you the champion?!"

Red laughed before taking off his cap." Yes I am. If you'd like to, we could go outside and see each other's Pokémon." Jack walked off torward's the elevator with Red down to floor 1 lobby, exiting the building.

Red held his six pokeballs in his hands, throwing them into the air.

"Go Charizard,Pikachu,Snorlax,Blastoise,Venusuar, and Lapras!" White glows blew up the parking lot in light, blinding everyone in the vicinity.

"Woah! How did you get a lapras!" Red looked at lapras with a friendly gaze.

"She was given to me when I saved the Silph company from team rocket."

Lapras gave a loud cry and snuggled up to Red.

"Where did you get the starter trio?"

Red looked at his Charizard,Blastoise, and Venusaur.

"While I was traveling around kanto on my first journey, I encountered various pepole who gave me them."

The trio then walked up to Red, punching him on the shoulder.

"And I got my Pikachu as my starter, and my Snorlax I found on Vermont city on the way to lavender city."

Jack walked over to the Snorlax, only to be blown away by his snore.

"Awesome Pokémon dude, I have a new Espeon named Eve…"

Eve pushed Bone and Fang aside to stand in front, staring at Red with her hot pink eyes." Then I got a Jolteon named Silver, who sadly, is still in her hospital room. Then I have the duo Bone the Marowack and Fang the growthite, which I will save up enough money to buy a fire stone."

Bone stepped forwards with his bone sheathed on his back, and Fang loomed in Bones shadow, scared of the Blastoise.

"And then I have Gold the eevee…. Gold! Where are you?" Jack kept spinning around to find Eve gone too. "Huh. Guess Golds still in the hospital with Silver."

Night loomed over the Sky as Jack and Red walked back into the hospital.

"I can sense Golds by the lake." Eve said.

Leaves crunched as Eve walked around looking for Gold. "Gold! Where are you?!"

Water than rippled as Eve looked for Gold.

"I'm over here Eve…." Gold waved his paw over the water, creating ripples in the water. "Why are you all the way out here? I've been wondering where you were all day!" Gold stared at the water a little bit longer, before finnaly looking at Eve again. "You ever get the feeling your useless? The feeling that no matter how hard you try….. your just not good enough. Like that time with the Onix, I tried my best I could to stand, but I just couldn't do anything." Eve started to feel sad for Gold but remembered one thing. "Don't you ever feel like you can't do anything Gold, your precious to more pepole than you think."

Gold scoffed, "if I was precious, don't you think Jack would've noticed me leave Eve, believe me, I'm not precious." Steam blew out of Eves ears as she had to reveal her secret to Gold.

"Really Gold! How could you not see! Since day 1 that we've known each other you've been precious to me!"

Tears began to roll down Eves cheeks. "Eve… I had no idea. I….I…."

Eve then lunged torward's Gold, kissing him on the lips. "Eve!" Gold began to blush before a veil of white covered Gold. "Gold?!" As the veil shattered, a slim black figures with ruby eyes and gold rings popped out.

"Gold?! You've… become an Umbreon!

"Wha….. what happened?"

Gold and Eve sauntered by the lake, walking back to the hospital with each others tails holding eachother.

So now we've got a new Eeveelution joining us! Will Silver ever wake up?! Find out in the next chapter of Eeveelutions: Silver


	12. Chapter 12: Thirsty?

Chapter 12: Thirsty?

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know, I'll be listing the characters and Pokémon they each have every chapter from this point on. And post a review on whether you think I should write a side story on the Undertale: The Last Judgment, if I do it will be out of the Monster P.O.V. As always, follow and favorite this story if you please, and check out Knightsking's stuff.

\- Silver the Espeon

Nothing but beeps were heard as Jack woke up, he grabbed his walker and walked over to Silver. He stroked Silvers face and gave her a kiss on the cheek,"Come on Silver… please wake up." Thumps were heard as Jack used his walker, exiting his hospital room. He walked out to the lobby where he saw Clyde holding his clothes and car keys. He was tapping his foot impatiently like sonic, looking at Jack with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry Jack, she'll wake up soon, and besides, you can give her a break from Pokémon battles." Jack went into the bathroom, changing into his clothes, putting on his maroon jacket and white beanie.

"Do you still have to walk with that thing Jack?"

Jack turned around taking his hands off the walker.

"I can it's just harder to walk, I can also take this patch off my eye but I still won't be able to see until next week at least."

Strolling out to the car, Jack slides open the passenger door, getting into the car plopping down on the seat. Revving was heard as Clyde turned the key, turning on the car. Cold air blew into the duos faces, freezing their body.

"Where's Tera,Crystal, and Red?" Jack asked, trying to sound louder than the radio.

"Oh there out shopping at the Cerulean mall, and where would you like to go today Jack?"

Jack turned to Clyde slightly, before ultimately turning back and staring out the window. "I'd like to go to Jersey mikes to get a sub. If you want you can get lunch too, my treat Clyde." Clyde started envisioning his perfect sandwich in his head.

Chicken and philly cheese steak topped with salami, peppers, provolone cheese, onions, and garlic on white wheat bread toasted at 350 degrees. The cheese, oozing down the bread on to the toasted gleam of the sides.

"I'll definitely take you up on That offer!" Clyde raved over the radio.

Black marks were made as Clyde slammed on his brakes, doing a donut on the road.

"What the hell are you doing!" Jack clenched on to his seat with great force, scared of Clydes driving skills.

"I know cerulean city like the back of my hands! I'm taking the path through the forest on route 13 so we can take the shortcut to Jersey mikes!" Twenty minutes and they were in the parking lot, Jack was gasping for air as he jumped out of the car kissing the ground, Clyde put his hand on his shoulder and asked Jack," What? You've never been on a car ride like that?" Clyde asked laughing.

Jack looked at Clyde with stern eyes of steel crystal gaze.

"ARE YOU INSANE CLYDE! YOU ARE NOT DRIVING MY CAR EVER AGAIN!"

Clyde was surprised at Jacks response to him.

"Uhhhh….. I'm really sorry dude. I get it… but please….. don't look at me like that." Brushing the dust off of him, Jack got up, walking into Jersey mikes.

As the duo placed in their orders, and walked off to their table.

"Alrighty since now I'm driving, I'm gonna take us over to the cerulean gym and battle the gym leader." Clyde smirked as he replyed. "Man…. if I had a nickel for evreytime you've sweeped pepole off their feet I'd be richer than Bill the pc guy."

Suddenly someone with Sleek black hair, a black jacket, and a grey golfers cap walked in.

"Just let me get out my wallet, and… ohhhhh crap I forgot my wallet." He had a smooth voice, like a baby. He had a Irish accent.

Suddenly the charecter saw Jack.

"Excuse me sir, would I be able to borrow a ten, I'll pay you back in just a minute." Jack sighed as he took his last ten out of his wallet and gave it to the Shady charecter.

"Thank you chap!" He turned around and paid for his sub and came to sit at Jack and Clydes table.

"I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Bill, I was the one who made the P.C system." Jack jumped as he heard him,"Are you really Bill! I've heard your the first person to complete the Pokedex minus the Legendary Pokémon!" Bill smiled and took of his cap.

"I'm the one and only, and for your help, I'm gonna give you a very special Pokémon I just breeded."

Bill reached into his coat and gave Jack a luxury ball.

"This is one of ten I just breaded that are of a "Shiny" coloration. For your help I will give you one."

As Jack took the pokeball he clicked the center of the gold plated Pokeball a little Charmander popped out with a sparkle.

"Char!" The little one cried.

"Oh my god! Thank you !" Reaching his hand out to pat Jack on his shoulder.

"And if I may, I'd like your phone number so I can help you out sometime. And I never got your name young chap." Jack was staring at the Charmander before turning to Bill," My names Jack and this is Clyde." Bill pushed his chair in and grabbing his sub and looking back at the two,"Have a nice day chaps."

The two then get up and grab the subs and chowed down on their subs before heading to the gym.

Meanwhile…..

"Oh Red! Don't you think this would look cute on me!" Tera interrogated Red as she wore a Pikachu Jacket over her cap.

"Uhhhh….. I…...uhhhhh…. yeah it looks adorable…...Tera…." Red could hardly spit out a world while watching her jiggle around in the Pikachu jacket in her new Pikachu jacket, blushing he got up and walked to the otherside were he bumped into Crystal who was trying on a Sans costume. (If you don't know who Sans is, he is a charecter from Undertale. Learn more about him by reading

Undertale: The Last Judgment my other story!) "Oh hey Red! How do you like my new Jacket?" Crystal started to giggle as she saw Red blush.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tounge?" Running off he saw Crystal go off to see Tera, which they both went to the register to purchase their respective items.

"Why didn't I just wait for Jack to wake up?! I could've been with them instead of watching them try out clothes….." Songs blared across the mall, wondering what the commotion was, Red walked over to the food court.

"What's up with all the ruckus?!" Red saw a team rocket Grunt with six others.

"Give me all your Pokémon! We have the mall surrounded! If you decide not to give us your Pokémon, we will take you as a hostage for our next plan!" Grunt screamed across the mall.

"Oh crap! I have to get Crystal and Tera out of here!" Running back to the shop he found Crystal and Tera in their costumes again.

"Hey Red wh…. why are you running…." Red grabbed Tera and Crystal by their shirts, dragging them into a closet.

"Red! Wh….a….." rumbling was heard in the closet as Red put his hand over Tera's mouth muffling her so Team Rocket wouldn't hear them.

"Listen guys, Team Rocket has the place surrounded, and their asking for everyone's Pokémon. They say if you dont give them your Pokémon, they take you as a hostage for their next plan." Moving his hand from Tera's mouth, Tera then angerily starts to whisper in Reds ear.

"Don't you know how to treat a lady! You don't muffle her when she's trying to speak." Combing her hair with her hands, she let's out a huge sigh, then continues.

"So how do we get out of here without the dumbos out there noticing exactly?" Red scratched his head and tried to come up with a plan.

"I know this may sound crazy, but we have literally no other choice."

Crystal looked out the thin lines to see a Grunt standing directly across from the food court staring at the closet.

"Hey I think I heard someone in there guys, I'm gonna go check it out." The Grunt walked torward's the closet door, sliding the door open slowly.

"Listen, if anybody's in here, this is your last chance to come out peacfully."

Crystal and Tera were terrified of the Grunt as they his in complete silence on the ceiling. Tapping on the Grunts shoulder, The Grunt spun around to be greeted by Red with Clentched fists.

"Hey maybe next time, don't come alone" blood streaked down from the Grunts nose as Red punched him clean in the face.

"Guys here's what we're gonna do. Crystal, I need you to distract a female Grunt and take her clothes, we take "our prisoner" Tera back to HQ, take Team Rocket down from the inside, we call 911 and report them to the police, free the hostages, and while the outside Grunts are distracted we can take the ones on the inside down. Sound like a plan?" Putting the clothes on, Red peeped through the door to make sure no one could see him.

"Alrighty, I'll get a female Grunt to come over and you can take her costume, 3….2….1…. Go pepole!"

Meanwhile…

Water christened in the gym, crystal clear smooth water.

"Hey… man… this is way nicer than I remember, maybe I'll come back and challange it after you wreck Misty, as you can she she's a water type that relys on her Starmie and Staryu, so I hope you have Gold and Eve ca….." Jack looked back at Clyde with resentment in his voice.

"I didn't bring Gold and Eve, they're staying put with Silver till I get back. So I might not even win today cause I only got two fire types and a ground. So…. if I were to choose Bone, I could deal some decent damage. Then I could switch out to Fang and try to K.O her Staryu. Then I could switch to Charmander, use metal claw to break down Starmies defense so it can't use recover, then switch out and finish the battle of with Bone."

Vortexes swirled and mixed thogther in the middle of the battle field as a tall, leaniant figure stepped out of the spring faucet.

"So I guess you're here to take a cascade badge aren't you?" The girl walked torward's Jack and Clyde with no expression like a rag doll.

Swallowing his fear, Jack spoke up to the mystery girl." I'm guessing your the Cerulian City gym leader named Misty?" The girl stopped dead as a rotting corpse. Pealing her face away from the floor she showed her glossy, topaz yellow eyes, she then started to show a smile. Holding her excitment, she then looked straight at Clyde and Jack.

"Heheheh…. Yeah I'm Misty! You got a problem with that boy?!" Gliding her hands across the crystal clear water, she unhitched her backpack from her body, taking her two Pokémon out of the bag.

"It's been a year since anyone's even come close to beating me. So I hope you'll actually be a challange." Freezing in her tracks, her eyes glue to the floor again before throwing her pokeball. "Go Staryu!" Water swirled around the pokeball as a white light came from the pokeball releasing Staryu. "Staryu!" The Pokémon cried. "Bone! I choose you!" Releasing Bone from his pokeball, he immediately rushed in on Staryu. "Staryu, hit him with a water pulse." The battlefield became a christened blue, with golden rings coming at Bone. "Bone! Slice through them with your bone!" Unsheathing his bone from his back he lunged at Staryu with great intensity, slicing the rings back, making the Staryu attack itself. "Staryu, use rapid spin!" Blurred and practically unseable, drawing nearer to Bone.

"Bone, get out of there!" But it was too late, Staryu had already knocked Bone to the ground.

"Use earthquake Bone!" Earth trembled as Bone stuck his bone into the ground, shattering fragments of the gym and making them hit Staryu. Staryu could barley stand, trembling over to the water,Staryu tried to fall in. "Quick! Use Bone rush, Bone!" Not even thinking twice, Bone used Bone rush to shatter the gem.

"It didn't go exactly as planned, but I have to finish this. Okay if I choose Fang, I'd let him whittle Starmie down, I then switch out to Bone, nearly Starmie. Then I release Charmander in for the final blow, so he can get some experience in this battle." Jack whispered to himself. She picked up her pokeball and returned Staryu. Suddenly Jack got a text from Tera, it read

"Jack! You need to come to the mall right now! Team Rockets taking over! Bring Clyde too, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Dropping his phone into his bag he turns to Misty.

"Look I'm sorry, we'll have to finish this battle another time. I have to go, my friend is in the mall and Team Rockets taking over! The champions there…"

Misty looked up staring at Jack.

"Wait! Reds there?! If he is I'm coming with! He still owes me a favor!" Jack questioned Misty, but spun around to Clyde and grabbed him by his shirt.

"We need to go! Tera and Crystal are in danger!" Misty ran out to get her car, which was surprisingly an Black firari.

"We will meet you there Misty! Come on Clyde! Get in the car!" Jumping in the car, he strapped his seatbelt on and slammed the door.

Meanwhile…

Strolling down the alley connecting the mall and the outside world, Red stopped to find a whole entire army of Grunts.

"So I guess that option is not happening." Eluding the other Grunts, Red slipped past the guards into the radio section of the mall, he leaned into the microphone, imitating the Rocket leader

"Attention all Grunts, go to your stations and leave the hostages in the middle, I Giovanni, will watch out for any trespassers. Thank you, that is all." Marching to their station, the Grunts stood in place as still as a British soilder.

Le then got his Walkie talkie off his belt and called in Crystal.

"Crystal come in… it's me Red, take Tera over to the middle so she can untie the hostages, then we go over to the emergency fire switch, and pull the lever. When they all rush over to the Fire exit, we take the secret route that's unblocked and take all the hostages there, till we can take out Team Rocket."

Crystal clicked in saying roger, then taking the plan into action. Thumping up the stairs, Giovanni came up the stairs.

"Who made a damn announcment!" The room fell silent as Giovanni did not receive an awnswer.

Crystal walked over to the food court slowly as not to raise suspicion.

"All right Tera, I'm going to cut the rope and give you the knife, when I do cut all the ropes and tell pepole not to move….." Steel fell into Teras hands as Crystal walked away.

"I guess they caught you too chap." Before he removed his face from his phone, he revealed Slick back hair with a golf cap.

"Names Bill mate! Nice ta meet you." Bill looked down at Tera's hands, before whispering into her ear,"By chovie! You got a knife there, cut me free and I'll make it worth your while laddy!" Tera cut the rope releasing Bill from his prison.

"Thank ya lady. Now I got a plan, if you hand me the knife I can get us all out of here, it may not be pretty but it'll get all of us out." Tera handed Bill the knife where he cut everyone free, then he took the Silver blade and stabbed his leg.

"Aughaaaahah" breaking the walls of sound Grunts came rushing to Bills aid.

"What happned here?!" Bill let blood come out of his smile as he yelled."Come closer,Laddy, I gots a secret for you's". The Grunt came closer to his mouth, before he chomped down on his ear. "Now pepole!" Tera screamed. Everybody grabbed their pokeballs realizing them from their prison. Tera then kicked the Grunt on top of Bill, as she helped Bill up. "Thank ya laddy….. I think I may need to go to the hospital." Tera rushed Bill to the medical pavilion hoping she could save him.

"You think you can come in here and ruin my operation, young man?! Well if you think that, you've got another thing coming."

Red swung at Giovanni, hoping to knock him out.

"Ahhhh….. you're aiming torward's my Chin. It's gonna take a lot more that that to knock me out boy." Shadows left onto Giovanni as he punched Red square in the mouth.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Jack locked his arms around Giovanni's throat.

"We came here to rescue you! We heard from Tera that you guys were stuck in the mall, so me,Jack,and Misty took care of the Grunts outside while you took out the inside!" Blowing the blood off his arm, Red than uppercutted Giovanni, knocking him out." Really, I thought it would take a lot more to bring him down. But you guys aren't off the hook either, what the hell were you thinking?!" Tera rushed upstairs to see Clyde and Jack. "Clyde!" Tera leaped into Clydes arms.

"Tera, ar…" Tera then leaned in, locking lips with Clyde.

"Thank you." Love struck as Clyde was he passed out.

"Is he gonna be alright Tera?" Tera gave a giggle before awnswering Red.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. But what you guys did just know was heroic."

Red looked around the room not seeing Crystal nor Giovanni.

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but where's Crystal and Giovanni?" Tera did a exorcist spin looking for the two before seeing Giovanni with a gun to Crystals head.

"Don't move an inch, if you do I w…." Giovannis speech was intteruppted as a gutair cracked over his head.

"For christs sake laddy, shut the hell up why don't ya?!" Reavling his identity, it was Bill.

"Thank you Bill, I don't know what I would've done without you." Bill looked down and bent over his knee to help Crystal up. "Guys, while you sort this ordeal with Team Rocket out, I'm going to the hospital.

Jack strolled into the hospital room, when he saw…..It.

Thank you guys for reading! As I said I will post the names down below.

Jack

Age:16 In a relationship with Silver

Pokémon

Jolteon/Silver

Cubone/Bone

Growlithe/Fang

Espeon/Eve ( relationship with Gold)

Umbreon/Gold( relationship with Eve)

Shiny Charmander

Clyde

Age:15 Single?

Pokémon

3 eggs

Flareon

Crystal

Age:16 Single

Pokémon

Vaporeon/Rain

Trubbish

Milotic

Tera

Age:13 Single?

Pokémon

Ratticate

Charmander

Zoura

Red

Age:17

Pokémon

Charizard

Blastoise

Venusaur

Pikachu

Lapras

Snorlax


	13. Chapter 13: Distorted Dream

Chapter 13: Distorted Dream

Authors Note: Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't been posting lately, I got a 360 from my brother back in February with about 70 games with it, and one of them was Skyrim. I played it before, but I accidentally attacked a chicken and the villagers in riverwood (I was a noob at the beginning, so I couldn't figure out I could relaoad.) wouldn't stop attacking me, and it auto saved. So about a week ago, I tried it again, and I love it! (May even write a story about it…..)

So anyway, sorry for the short chapter, but I'm gonna keep you on a cliff hanger for now.

P.S: you won't now hat this chapter has to do with the storyline till the end of the story.

Silvers Dream P.O.V

I could see the light, but then it turned dark once more. All that fell before me were rose petals, a white thin blanket layed at before me, while Jack was at the end. I was frozen in fear, he held out his paw before me, but I just couldn't. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, through the river and through the forest. Until I stopped. I was back at our old house, I walked through all the cob webs that have been there since we left to get the at the paintings, it's like they were about me and Jack, about our life's over the dreams events.

It was a shame, I had to leave all this behind. Dashing up the stairs, I could see my former self… I was walking over to Jack, when he was asleep….. it was like the past had come to the future. With a blast of white, I took my past selfs place. Crawling into the car, I sat behind the seat only to ask myself a question.

"If I did this….. what effect would it have on Jack…. would I be willing to give up the life I have now, to be with him, for only him to possibly die? Or….. would I lose my only opportunity to be with him I ever got?" Tears rolled down my face as I regrettably charged up a thunderbolt to unleash on the car, but before I could release it, a white flash emmited back, bringing me to another light, seeing Jack stare at me from across the room…..

Authors Note: Hey guys! I hope you remember all of this! Cause this reaveled what's going to happen later on in the story! And by the way, while I was writing this chapter, I've finnaly decided to write a story about my Skrim character Grim!

"Grim: You don't have to do this, and if you do….. I'll take evreything you own."

*gulp!* so anyways! Don't forget to check out my friends Knightsking and Hellborn Rayquaza! They have some really good stories and so do I! As they are listed below!

Undertale: The Last Judgment

Midnights Sky

And

(Your currently reading it) Eeveelutions: Silver

(And coming soon…) The Thieves Guild


	14. Chapter 14: Battle 2

Chapter 14: Battle 2

Authors Note: Hey guys! I finnaly found out where I'm going from here! In case your wondering why I wasn't writing for this in a month, I don't plan out my stories. Well, my original stories I plan out, but not fanfics. I like to see where my writing takes me, for example, back in chapter nine, I was originally going to have the Onix be a mewtwo, and it was going to attack them while they were in the car. But, I didnt like the feel of that one, and Eve was never going to be able to beat a mewtwo as an eevee, let alone an Onix. So, i was trying to write more stuff in the meantime to keep you entertained. So for all you readers out there, Sorry! As always check out Knightsking's and Hellborn Rayquaza stories, they're really good! Have fun reading!

Silver The Espeon

Tension was in the air, lingering in the room. Silver rose up from her bedsheets, reaviling her body from beneath the covers. Silver breathed with massive relief as she woke up from her terrifying dream.

Wind tunnels, that's what Silvers room was, one massive wind tunnel. Cold wind blew from each and every side. But Jack wasnt focusing on that.

"Silver…" he whispered under his breath.

She looked over to see Jack standing in the room.

"Jack? Is that you?" Silver started to get up from her bed, but fell down trying.

"Silver! I thought I lost you… do you remember what happened before you went into a coma?" Silver shook her head.

"I remember nothing, but that doesn't matter, I'm back with you!" Silver licked the side of Jacks face as he picked her up.

"C'mon, let's get going, I have a battle to win, then we have to sign the discharge papers and get you out of here."

Jack drifted out of the room with Silver in his arms. Clyde and the others had just walked in momentarily as Jack had brought the dazed Silver out of the room.

"Clyde, can you take Silver out to the car while I sign the discharge papers?" Clyde was shocked to see Silver still alive, as proven by the fact that his mouth was open as wide as route 113.

"Silvers alive?!" Clyde exclaimed. After the news was spread, the group was extatic after hearing it. Everyone crowded around Silver, seeing that she was alive and well.

"Now Clyde, would you please take Silver out to the car while I sign the papers now?" Picking Silver up in his arms, he started to walk out torward's the car. Exiting the hospital, he opened the car door, placing her down on the pillow.

"I'm glad to see your back Silver, cause honestly, Jack was depressed without you…. I'm glad to see a smile on his face." Closing the door, Clyde had left Silver in the car with the ac on. Exhaling softly, Silver started to drift off to sleep in the car, being happy she's back.

"So my Pokémon is as good as discharged? I don't have to sign any more papers do I?" Jack had asked the attendant nurse.

"No more papers to sign Jack, Silvers as good as gone." Jack had started dancing around the room when the nurse told him the good news.

"Hey Jack, now that Silvers discharged you can go challange Misty again with Silver! And when you beat Misty, we can head for the next town." Tera said to Jack.

"Yeah! Thank you for reminding me about the battle. I still need to go battle Misty. So we all need to go head for the car. And I won't be battling with Dilver, she won't be in another battle till we hit Vermont."

"Why won't she be in a battle till Vermont?" Tera asked while twirling her fingers through her hair.

"Because, I feel like she's had enough battles for two weeks. Remember, she protected me from that houndoom? And then she tried to protect me from that Onix?

No, I have a different replacement for our one on one. We agreed that we would each use one Pokémon today. Since Starmie is a water/psychic type, I've decided to use Gold."

Gold appeared behind Jacks leg with a fiery glow in his eyes.

"And oh boy, is he determined today! I don't have the foggiest idea why though…." gathering all the team, they headed torward's truck and car. Hopping into the car, they had left the hospital. Brushing through Silvers fur with his fingers, Jack stopped to pick up his phone and call Crystal.

"Crystal, come in Crystal, do you copy?" Jack said over his phone.

"Yeah I'm here, where are we headed to? Are we going straight to the gym or heading to lunch?"

"Were headed straight for the gym today Crystal, and then we head for the next town, which is Vermont if I'm not mistaken."

Hanging up the phone, he turns back to Tera and Clyde.

"So, what are we gonna do when we hit Vermont city guys?"

"I'm gonna head straight for the gym!" Clyde exclaimed as a sliver of red was flashing in his eyes.

"I think I'm going to go check out the digletts cave… I think it's called." Tera said with a not so sure voice. Jack had pulled into the parking lot of the gym, this would be his last few moments in Cerulean city if he planned his strategy just right.

"You guys wait out here for Crystal, I'm going to go fight Misty one last time."

Pushing the doors to the side, he walks in and sees the scerene blue water. Misty then rose out of the water,Showering her self with water as she made her dramatic enterance.

"Hey Jack, did you come here for our final battle? Cause I've got my one Pokémon ready!"

"Yeah I did, but do you know where Red is? I haven't seen him since when we took down Team Rocket…" Walking out of the double doors behind Misty, he saw Red coming out.

"Red! Where have you been?! You weren't there when Silver woke up!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, I've been here with Misty. I still owed her a favor, remember?"

"Right, now I remember. So, Misty, are you ready for our final battle?"

Misty dropped her bag to the floor as she picked up her starmies pokeball.

"Go Starmie!" Water sprouted out of the pokeball revealing the ruby gem of her Starmie. Throwing hand his hand up in the air, Jack revealed his Umbreon Gold.

"Gold! Swerve around the attacks till you get close to her, then bail!"

Gold weaved imbetween the squirts of water that came his direction, and stopped right in front of the Starmie ahead of him.

"Now Gold! Just bail!" Gold followed the instructions given to him, and dived straight into the water. Wading through the water, he saw that the Starmie followed him into the water.

"It's going exactly as planned… now, I just need to position myself….." Gold thought to himself. Gold positioned himself near the edge of the platform for his quick escape.

"Starmie! Use water pulse!" Crystal clear blue rings surronded Gold as he climbed out of the water.

"Phew, that was a close one….. now, for phase two….." shaking the wetness off of his midnight black fur, he waited for Starmie to come back up.

"God! I'm running out of air! I need to finish this quick!" Gold thought to himself.

He watched as his double team clone lured the Pokémon out of the water into his trap.

"Nows my chance! Let's do this!" Launching out of the water, he gritted his teeth on the Pokémon, but it vanished into thin air.

"Oh god…. I've been duped!"

"Starmie! Use rapid spin!" Misty screamed across the gym. Nothing but blurs spun around Gold hitting him in the sides repeatedly showing no sign of stopping. Each hit was worse than the last, getting harder and harder with each hit.

"Gold! Get out of there!" Jack yelled at the helpless Umbreon. Gold gritted his teeth and took all the beatings that came torward's him. Bruises were all over the Umbreons body, making him almost collapse to his knees.

"Come on Gold! I know you can do it!" He managed to collect himself and stand back up on his feet, looking dead straight torward's the Starmie.

"Gold! Use foul play!"

Propelling himself torward's the Pokémon in sight, he had a different idea in mind. Multiplying himself on all sides of the surrounded Starmie, his double team took on the form of foul play coming from all angles.

"That's it! Good job Gold!"

"Starmie! Use rapid spin to destroy the clones!" Misty shouted, but it was too late. By the time the Starmie performed the attack properly, he was already on the ground, pinned by Gold. Gold had his ruby fire red eyes locked onto the Starmie he had pinned, to make sure he didn't loose sight of the star.

"Gold! Use screech! And then once your done, go back into the water!"

Misty scratched her head, trying to gather on what Jacks strategy was.

"Hmmmmmmnnm…. what is he doing?" Misty pondered to herself.

Gold had gotten closer to the Starmie, right up to its face, and let out a very loud screech. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard, slowly and grasping the board in a hard and aggressive nature.

*Crack!* Gold had looked down at the Starmie, to find that it's gen had a crack breaking it up.

"That's what Jack is thinking!" Instantaneously realizing what Jacks plan was, he dived into the water to wait for Starmie to make its move.

"Starmie! Dive into the water and go after him! We have the advantage now! He's on our turf!"

"That's what you think…."

Starmie plunged into the depths down below, but to no avail found no trace of Gold. He slowly watched as Starmie made its way across the water, waiting for the right opportunity to make his move. Bubbles released out as Gold forget he was underwater.

"Crap! I can't breathe! I need to get to the surface!" Pawing at the length that was before him, Starmie realized that he was hiding between the brims of the floor above, and dragged him down below to the bottom of the gym pool. Golds face was no longer black, but rather turning blue like a glaceon. He was struggling to escape the grip of this formidible foe.

"I have to do something! Otherwise Jack looses, and I might drown!" Gold screamed in his mind. He built up strength in his lower legs, and launched himself off of the starmie.

"I…...need….air!" Poking his head out of the water, he instinctively took 4 large breaths before he was pulled back under again by the Starmie.

"Let me go!" Gold thought to him self as he wriggle around, escaping the grip.

"Starmie! Use water pulse!" Misty yelled.

"Crap! If I get hit by one, I'll loose all the speed I've managed to conjure up! What am I gonna do?!"

Golden blue rings flew through the field at Gold, growing closer within seconds.

"I Got it!"

Darkness swirled around him as the blue and black mixed thogther as he shot torwards Starmie like a torpedo. And then, he felt the impact. *Crack!* *Shatter*

Falling to the bottom of the gym floor, Starmie layed there from the impact of Golds foul play. Crawling up from the depths of the water, Gold lay there panting heavily while the water dripped from his fur.

"What the heck happened?" Jack went over to the water and saw Mistys Pokémon taking a "nap".

"How did…. do you have any idea what happened down there Misty?"

"Why….what's wrong?" Running over to the pool side deck, she saw the shattred ruby eye of her Starmie while it was still "napping".

"Oh my god! Starmie! Return!" A red beam shot out from the ball and sucked the Pokémon and its remains back in.

"Well, I guess you win….." Misty said with a saddened look as she looked down at her pokeball.

"Hey! That was an epic battle, just like you promised!" Jack held out his hand, waiting for Misty to take it.

"You weren't half bad as you looked when I first saw you…" Misty took Jacks hand with a smile, firmly shaking it.

"I hope when I come back we can have a rematch then." Jack told Misty.

"Well, I definitely won't loose next time!" Misty shouted with a giggle to her voice.

"We'll see about that Misty. Bye Red! Bye Misty!"

"I'll see you in the next town Jack! I'll be there waiting for you and the others!" Red yelled to Jack.

"Okay!" Jack walked out with a gleam on his face, happy he's on this journey with great friends, having fun, and happy he's one step closer to the Pokémon league…

Authors Note: Hey guys, it's me again! Please, tell me what you think of this chapter in the comments. I just wanted to thank you guys for reading my story. Because writing is one of my favorite pass times! (Besides Rapping, Gaming, Singing, Art, Reading.) And please, check out my other stories too! I try to keep my stories wide open as I don't want to do too many of one game. I like to do something new. So, please check out my other stories! They're listed down below

Eeveelutions: Silver (You're currently reading this one.)

Midnights Sky

The Thieves Guild

I Can't Fix You

Undertale: The Last Judgment

The Walking Dead: Apocaylpse


End file.
